Save Me
by Firey.girl
Summary: Peter never really understood what the big deal about feelings (specifically love) was. Of course, all that changed after he saves the battered girl from the pirate ship, and discovers that he will do anything to protect her. Peter x Wendy


***TRIGGER WARNINGS***

 **\- This story, if I find the motivation to continue it (which I hope I do), will depict violent, graphic scenes (torture, sexual assault, death etc).**

 **\- If you suffer any past trauma that may be triggered by these being mentioned in detail, as much as I want you to read my story, this may not be the right fit for you.**

 **-** ** _In this chapter, there is a small amount of violence and sexual assault, but this is only hinted at, and not described in great detail._**

* * *

 _Please note that the main characters in this story, (Peter and Wendy) are both around 16-17 years of age._

 _I do not take any claim to creating the characters mentioned in this story, this is just a fan's creative expression._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 - Red Handed Jill_**

Something was wrong in Neverland.

It was quite an ordinary day at first, for the prince. He woke at dawn, as he often did, and led the lost boys through the forest, toward the Indian camp. There, he met with Princess Tiger Lily, and together they competed against the lost boys in archery. The sun shone bright and warm, the flowers bloomed and the forest flourished with life, matching Peter's good mood. Tinkerbell hovered over Peter's shoulder, chiming encouragement to him every now and then. Life was good.

Without warning, the sky turned a vile green, and the clouds mixed into dark swirls, thunder rumbling in the heavens. The group turned their heads up to catch the glimpse of lightning, cracking down into the sea, loud and bright enough for Tiger Lily to drop her bow in shock. Just as sudden as it had arrived, the sky turned back to blue, and any trace of what had just occurred disappeared, although the forest was quieter, the flowers drooped, and the sun didn't seem as warm.

"Wha-What just happened?" Slightly whispered, his head still tilted upward.

"I don't know," Peter breathed, confusion evident in his voice. A weak chiming on his shoulder snapped him back to reality, as he turned to see Tinkerbell resting on his shoulder, her light dulled dramatically. "Tink!" Peter gently lifted the fragile fairy into his open palm, "What's wrong?"

The Chief approached, his hand resting on his daughter's shoulder, watching the scene with concern. When he saw the change of weather, he automatically set out to look for Pan, but, upon finding him just as confused as he was, his eyes squinted in worry. Letting his eyes rest on the drained fairy, his jaw clenched, seemingly knowing what was happening.

"Pan," his voice boomed through the quiet forest, "The fairy will be fine, she just needs to rest."

Peter cocked his head at the chief, his eyes searching the chief's for answers to the questions floating through his head. "Dark Pixie Dust," the chief muttered, as if that was enough of an explanation. Tinkerbell chimed weakly in agreeance. Without another word, the Chief ushered his daughter away, back to the Indian camp, leaving the lost boys to take Tinkerbell back to the hideout.

Back within the tree, the boys worked toward making the small fairy as comfortable as possible. Slightly and Tootles propped the fairy upon a bed of leaves, Curly and Nibs kept her warm by placing lit candles around her, and Twins offered her petals with tiny water droplets for her to drink. The only one not tending to the fairy was Peter, who twirled his dagger into the tree, trying to understand what had happened. Most of Neverland respected him as it's loving prince; even the weather mimics his emotions. So why did the sky disobey him? And what was Dark Pixie Dust? He knew that Pixie Dust was needed for anyone to fly, (besides himself, who, as the prince, was granted the ability to fly with nothing but a happy thought), but what could Dark Pixie Dust possibly be? And how did it affect Tink? The lack of answers irritating Peter, he decided to visit the mermaids; if anybody knew what was happening it would be them.

* * *

Upon arriving to the lagoon, he noted the eerie shadows that seemed to dance just below the water's surface. They were the souls that the mermaids are taken, doomed to forever be trapped in the dark depths of their eternal torment. The shadows dispersed in fear as three mermaids broke the surface, their dark eyes and pale skin glowing as they studied Peter with curious eyes. Hesitantly, he flew toward the rock in the middle of the lagoon and crawled on all fours to lean over the lake. Any sane person would not go near the mermaids at any cost, however, as the Prince of Neverland, he knew no harm would come to him.

 _Pan…_ Momentarily, he allowed his mind to be lulled by the soft, inviting clicks of the mermaids as they spoke in unison, although he quickly cleared his head with a harsh shake. _What brings you to our humble depths?_

 _I come in search of knowledge, Sisters._

 _Has the storm this morning bothered you, Prince Pan?_

 _Yes, I wish to know why it occurred, and what it means for Neverland, if I may._

 _Hook has been playing with dark magic Prince, magic this island has not seen in a millennium. Hook was in his cabin when the lightning struck, though we have linked it toward him we have no explanation. He has hidden himself in secrecy._

Peter gritted his teeth. Hook. Of course his lifelong enemy has a hand (or a hook) in this, he should have guessed it. He went to thank them, then leave, but he was stopped when they spoke again.

 _Pan, wait. There is a new pirate on the Jolly Rodger, fiercer than any you may have ever faced. Perhaps she has something to do with the island's abnormality._

The smallest mermaid cleared her throat, with the intent of adding her own observation that her sisters had not noticed. She was met with harsh hisses and clicks, her sisters baring their fangs at her. It was against their sacred law to speak alone to anything but a mermaid, but the little one's eyes were set. Peter urged her to continue, hoping that his encouragement as a Prince would give her a pass to speak freely. The two bigger mermaids expression turned sour, although they sunk into the water, so that only their eyes were visible above the dark depths. The small mermaid swum forward, her webbed hand caressing the Prince's wrist.

 _She has a pure heart Pan…_ Somehow, a mermaid's voice on it's own sounded less enchanting, but just as soft. _She has been corrupted by evil, willingly or not. I sense great pain Prince, horrible pain._

The other mermaids lifted their heads above the water to support their sister in the next line, their voices again becoming the soft, dreamy lure.

 _When night comes, the screams come with it._

 _What is her name?_ Peter's heartbeat had quickened; he had hoped that visiting the mermaids would give him peace of mind, but now he has more questions than answers.

 _Red-Handed Jill._

With that, the trio of mermaids nodded at the Prince and dove into the lagoon, their glistening tails flicking droplets of water at him as they left.

* * *

Hook smirked to himself as he watched the battered girl attend to the cleaning duties of the ship, a heavy chain weighing down her ankles and a gag tied in her mouth. As soon as the sun had set, the men had started preparations for a celebration, and, hearing their cries of drunken joy he glanced back at the girl. She was bounded and already preoccupied, and, with Smee's encouragement, the Captain left the girl to join the festivities. The crew were celebrating the success of his capture of the weapon to bring Peter Pan to his knees; Hook decided he deserved to let himself relax. Snatching a bottle of rum from one of his pirates, he brought it to his lips and took a long swig.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Peter peeked his head over the side of the Jolly Rodger, watching the girl with curiosity. The moonlight cast minimal light on her skin, but he found her to be quite pale, matching with her soft blonde curls that cascaded down her shoulders. She wore a short, old dress, with no sleeves, and barely any coverage. The material showed off her chest well, and hung just low enough to keep her 'decent'. Squinting his eyes, Peter could make out cuts, bruises and other lashes dotted over her, and her dress was torn and bloodied.

He leaned closer, in an attempt to study her more, but the ship creaked as he applied pressure on it, and he quickly ducked down, behind the railing. Peeking between two bars on the side of the ship, he watched as her head shot up to the railing. The moon's rays fell on her face, revealing two black eyes and a bloodied gag, but that wasn't what Peter had noticed first. Her eyes were a piercing yet alluring blue, and, although clouded with pain and a hint of fear, Peter still managed to find himself lost in them. The stories they could tell.

His trance was interrupted with a drunk Hook leading his stumbling pirates toward the girl. She tore her head away from the horizon and stared up at the group of drunken men. She lifted her chin high, her eyes challenging them in the most intimidating way she could muster. The men laughed as one knelt to pull the restrained girl into a sloppy kiss, biting her bottom lip for good measure as she thrashed in his grip. Peter cringed at the Pirates hands over her, and, was about to intervene before Hook laughed and pulled his Pirates up. Hook seemed to talk to his crew, however Peter only caught the phrase "show off" in his drunken slur. He dug his hook into her hair and scalp, ripping her off the ground, with nothing more than a muffled wince from her.

Hook produced a velvet bag tied to his neck, and held the girl in place as he fumbled around with a collar around her throat. The collar was quite a simple leather, however it had a bell attached to the front, and, from the back, Peter could barely make out the end of a needle, he assumed dug into her neck. Hook finally managed to pop the bell open, and he shook a small pinch of a black powder into the capsule. Closing the bell, he roughly grabbed the girl's face and captured her face in a harsh kiss as he flicked a lock on the bell. Standing back, he watched as the collar grew a dark black, and she fell to the floor, her breath coming out in short, pained gasps as she shook and screamed uncontrollably through the gag. Peter writhed himself, desperation coursing through him as he could do nothing but observe the scene in front of him.

When the girl finally rose, her skin was paler, and her eyes glowed a dull red. The pirates chanted 'Red-Handed Jill' as she held her hand out, toward her chain, and smirked as it broke in two. She shoved her hand through her hair and pushed it back, before snatching Hook's sword and challenging the pirates. The pirates laughed heartily before each taking turns to face against her, only to be knocked down in a matter of seconds. When it came to Hook, Jill managed to knock him to his knees instantly, ripping his hair up and forcing him to look at her.

"Smee!" the Captain cried in rage. Smee ran to the girl from behind, unlocking the lock in the collar and emptying the remainder black dust into a leather satchel. The girl automatically collapsed to the floor, laying in a pained heap. Hook ripped her up and threw her toward one of his pirates, "Take this brat to the cells, and make sure you teach her a lesson!" Peter winced at the sinister tone, but shook his head and flew off. Although he was known for jumping into decisions quickly without giving it much thought, this girl's life was at stake, and he would do anything to protect her. From the moment Peter had first laid eyes on her, he knew she was different, special. He smiled as he flew back to the Lost Boys, a plan brewing in his head.

 _Don't worry girl. I'll save you._

* * *

 **Hey Guyyyss! Sooo it's being ages since I've written anything here, but now I've found a new passion for Peter Pan, specifically the 2003 live action, so I just** ** _had_** **to write a story for it. I'm super bad at finding motivation for continuing stories, which totally shows through the LOK and ATLA fics I wrot ago and never finished. But lets hope I last this time aha. Any feedback is welcome, I'm totally open for criticism or support! See you guys (hopefully) soon! xoxo**


End file.
